


Alcohol history

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Alcohol history

Alcohol.  
Clint always had a violent relationship with it.  
His father was a drunkard,  
Who abused him.  
So Clint always stayed away.  
No matter the temptation.  
He has been teased.  
But he won't break his habit,  
Just for temporary pleasure.  
He has his morals when it comes to this.  
Alcohol ruined his childhood.  
It won't ruin his life now.

Natasha has tried to tempt him.  
Before she knew his history.   
He is haunted by it.  
Sometimes smell of alcohol,   
Triggers a panic attack.   
He remembers being beaten by his father,   
In the mans drunken hazes.  
The smell still fresh in his memory.   
He tries to help Tony.  
He can't watch another person,   
In his life waste away because of alcohol.


End file.
